Shut Me Up
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Just a short little one shot about our beloved Hot Head and Fearless Leader. It's a cute idea that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile.


Hey so here's a small one-shot of Raph and Leo. Hope you like it!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leo POV

"God Leo want else de ya want from meh?"

"Raph, you can't just charge in like that! You put Mikey and Donnie at serious risk-"

"Leo! We woulda neva saved em' at your rate!"

"My 'rate' was to wait and see the trap-"

"They woulda been kill-"

"GUYS!" Mikey interrupted. "You've been at it for the past ten minutes, we're all okay… nobody got hurt. "

"'Cept for Leo's pride…" Raph spat.

I kept my eyes forward, and my face blank. There was no way I was stooping to Raph's level.

Raph's chuckle echoed off of the tunnel walls, but not a sound was made afterwards except for the sloshing of our feet in the sewer water.

As soon as we made it to the lair, Mikey went to the couch, and Donnie made a beeline for the lab.

I started to walk to my own room, but suddenly I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and jerk me around.

In the split second it took for him to turn me to face him, I had gained a well practiced defensive posture with a stern glare to meet his fiery gaze.

"Ya know, you're a real pain in 'de ass sometimes, Leo. "

"Likewise…" I said plainly.

He just gave me a frustrated smile that made my skin crawl.

"And what ya said about me risking the safety of meh family… ya best take it back. "

I gave him a stubborn look and tilted my head up to look in his eyes.

He was much bigger then me, both in height and body mass. It made me mad, that he thought he could control me because of it. So it made me all the more determined to prove him wrong.

"Why would it matter if I took it back? You just prove me right every time we get into battle…" I said with a small smirk.

He pressed forward, trying to use his size to intimidate me, and for the most part, it worked. Although I would never let it show. I kept my same confident posture, and the same infuriating smirk that Raph taught me.

I didn't take a step back as he took several towards me. Our plastrons were pressed together, and I had to strain my neck to meet his eyes. If I would've been any taller our noses would've touched, but I was literally just that much shorter.

"Ya makin me mad, Fearless..." He basically spat at me when he said that.

I kept my eyes trained on his.

"And why should that bother me?" I questioned bravely.

He narrowed his eyes and I tried to keep my legs from buckling at the fear that clawed through my belly.

I had never felt so threatened by someone before. My body wasn't taking the close proximity to his body very well. Majority of my training focused on keeping my smaller body (( yeah Even Mikey is bigger)) away from the threat. My katanas helped with their long range, and I had an advantage being so quick with being far away. But right now I was plastron to plastron with my much bigger, much angrier, much more violent brother.

But my prideful self refused to back down from him, my younger brother.

"Because ya scared… of meh. " he said it as if it was my fault he could snap me in half with one hand tied behind his back.

My glare hardened, and I started to return a smart remark.

"If you think I'm sca-…"

He lips crashed onto mine, and I froze, my whole body tensing. He slowly pulled away, and I was too stunned to form a coherent thought.

"R-Raph…" I said in disbelief. I must've had a bad look on my face, because his face scrunched up in anger.

I cried out in surprise, then opened my eyes to see the floor.

My jaw felt as if it had exploded, and my mind, that was still recovering from the shock, managed to connect the dots that Raph had punched me. A nasty uppercut that left me on my shell. I groaned quietly before sitting up only to find that I was alone.

My mind spun, and I slowly tried to collect myself.

Raph had just threatened me, kissed me, punched me, then left me. All in the span of a few seconds.

I stood and slowly went to my room.

I unconsciously touched my lips in thought.

Raph… had… kissed me. But why? Why me? And did it mean anything for him?

He might have just been trying to rattle me, in which case he succeeded.

But… he seemed mad at me afterwards. Like I had messed up or hadn't reacted right.

So maybe, my most emotional and enraged brother had just been confused, or maybe he really did feel for me and lashed out at my bad response.

I shook my head clear of thoughts.

It was probably just a one time thing…

I walked into my room and stripped off my gear. Last, I pulled my mask off and set it on my desk before silently climbing in my bed.

:::

I awoke suddenly, but didn't move. I sensed someone getting too close to me in my sleep. It had startled me awake, even though they never made a sound.

I could sense them clearly. They were only a few feet away, and they stood in my doorway that I had left open.

I kept my breathing deep and even, as the figure just stood there and stared at me.

I listened intently, and I finally caught the sound of the persons breathing. Deep, strong, and steady. Raph.

I kept still, until I felt him leave.

I sighed before slowly opening my eyes. My heart was thudding uncomfortably against my chest, and my mind was racing.

My whole body heated up when adrenaline flooded my veins. I blinked trying to understand Raph's current actions.

He stared at me in my sleep? How long has he done that? Is this his first time? Was he planning on attacking me in my sleep? Or something else…? My head spun from the questions, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I slowly pulled myself up and and walked down to the kitchen.

I turned the corner, already thinking about whether I wanted tea or water, when suddenly I bumped into this big warm body.

I yelped and jumped back, only to look up and see that he was just as spooked as I was.

"Uh- I-I… um… sorry " I mumbled lamely.

He growled at me and just brushed past.

I sighed once he had left, before swinging open the fridge and grabbing a small bottle of water.

I trudged back to my room feeling more confused then ever.

:::

I hadn't been able to go back to sleep, so I had went on and gotten my daily meditation out of the way.

I left my room around 5, and went to the dojo. I stretched, and performed a few simple katas before I heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

I spotted a flash of red before he was right infront of me.

I refused my urge to jump, and instead I stared at him fearlessly.

"Good morning. "

"Good mornin? Leo, that's all?"

I nodded before turning back around.

"Ya haven't thought about some 2 hour long lecture about what I did?"

I shook my head and restarted my kata.

"Ya gotta be kiddin me Leo? Ya ain't mad?"

I ran through my kata again before facing him. "Should I be?"

"Should you?!"

"Should I!?"

He glared, and I glared back.

"Why did you do it?" I pressed.

"Ya should be more specific. "

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To shut ya up. "

I just blinked in confusion, and I guess I looked funny because he laughed.

"Ya look like some lost puppy Fearless!"

I sent him a small glare.

"So it didn't mean anything…?"

"No Leo. It didn't mean a damned thing. "

I just looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Why? Did ya think I was… 'interested'?"

I felt my face heat up in humiliation. No… how could I ever had suspected my own brother for something like that…? Liking me…? It was sick… right?

But he had still watching me in my 'sleep' for a good few minutes. So I pushed forward.

"Oh and you watched me in my sleep to shut me up too? "

His arrogant smirk faded, and was replaced with a worried yet enraged snarl.

I had a smirk of my own, but it immediately went away when I saw the animalistic anger flash in Raph's eyes.

I was quick to run, but he was quicker, tackling me to the ground.

"You're abouta beg meh for my mercy, Fearless." He said coldly as we fought and rolled on the ground.

I just grunted, having to put all my strength into not being pinned.

Him pinning me was close to inevitable, and when it finally happened, there was a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead.

"Get off. "

"What? Am I makin ya… nervous? " he dropped our lower plastrons together, and grinded them slowly together.

I gasped in surprise at the feeling, and my stomach twisted.

"Ya gonna beg me to stop, Fearless? Or are ya gonna let me continue?"

He paused for a few seconds, and I glared at him and then a smirk lit across his face.

"So be it…" he said as he dipped down and captured my lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue flicked across my lips, and I bit down, refusing him entrance into my mouth.

He growled against my lips, and my stomach flipped before he reached his hand down and groped the inside of my thigh.

I gasped and his tongue quickly darted through.

I groaned in annoyance, and he growled in response.

He was pinning me with his weight, and both of his hands were massaging the insides of my thighs. It felt good, but kinda too close.

Don't get me started on the kiss. It was like he was trying to swallow me! Any ways… he seemed to be really experienced at this, at least, it felt really good to me.

I started to let myself melt into his comfortable kiss, but right before I completely let go and surrendered to him, there was the sound of pans clanking together in the kitchen.

"Hey…? What do yall want for breakfast?" Mikey's voice chirped.

I immediately bolted upright, and Raph cursed at the timing of our baby brother.

Then he looked at me, and a smirk danced on his lips. "You were about to give in. Weren't ya Fearless?"

I glared at him. "Yeah I don't know what I was possibly thinking. "

That remark seemed to shut him up.

"Guys?" Mikey questioned.

"Uhh… sausage and biscuits? " I offered.

"M'kay… " Mikey responded before there was the sound of several pans clanking against one another.

That, was way too close.

:::

During training, me and Raph were set up to spar.

"Good luck Fearless…" he said with a playful glint in his eye

"Likewise. " I said mimicking my remark from one of our most recent fights.

He smirked before we started circling.

I watched my footing carefully, and literally stayed on my toes while we circled.

He charged, and I quickly side stepped. He swing once at my jaw, and then again at my temple. I blocked both strikes, only to realize they were just a distraction. He went to sweep my feet, and I was about to jump, but my attention was split into too many directions.

He was sweeping my feet, aiming a punch at my head, and his eyes were staring at me with lust.

I avoided the punch, favoring my bruised jaw, avoided eye contact, and started to jump to avoid the sweep, but he was quick and while I was jumping over his strong sweep, he pushed me down, and pinned me with ease.

Master Splinter grunted, and I felt my face head up.

I couldn't believe he just beat me that easily.

There was no playful banter after the match. Raph pulled me to my feet, and we walked off the mat as Mikey and Donnie replaced us. I sat down silently, and he sat closer then normal.

"Ya okay?"

"Fine. "

"Ya didn't seem fine. "

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night. Ya know, trying not to be stared at in my sleep."

He grunted, "Shut ya mouth or I'll shut it for ya…"

"Oh great… another kiss…" I said bitterly. I couldn't believe Raph had distracted me so easily…!

He looked at me for a long second, before standing and just waking out.

"My son…" Splinter called, but Raph just passed by without a word.

I didn't call him. I didn't even turn to look. I knew I had ticked him off, and I regretted the words but my pride got in the way of me admitting that. So I let him leave.

After the lairs door clicked shut, everything was silent.

Mikey and Donnie had long since stopped sparring, and we're now looking from me to Sensei, to the lairs door.

"Leonardo?" My father questioned harshly.

"Sir?" I answered cooly.

"What happened?"

"I offended Raph. "

There was a long pause and then a deep sigh from Sensei.

"You and Raphael need to come to terms…" he mumbled under his breath for a minute before raising his voice in a stern way. "You will go after your brother and it is your responsibility to assure that you both return safely. "

I bowed, "Hai, Sensei. " I stood and chose to leave my kata since Raph didn't have his Sais, before I left.

I trailed him rather easily, seeing as he was yelling obscenities every five minutes.

When I finally found him I knew I was in a bad situation. He was in a small area where all the water was combined into one large stream. It was very loud, and I had to strain to hear his voice. He was cursing at me and at himself.

I listened, and honestly felt guilty.

"God! Why'd I have to kiss him…?" He basically pleaded with himself. "He'll never forgive me!" My heart broke at the bitterness in Raph's tone.

"Raph…?" I said quietly, not wanting for him to continue.

He paused, before turning to look at me.

"You're so fucking perfect. "

I looked at the ground and I let him charge me. I didn't defend myself as he punched me right on top of my already black bruise. I stumbled back, and steadied myself.

"Ya gonna act all high and mighty, Leo…?! Ya gonna give me a lecture on running off?"

"No… " I mumbled.

"Oh yeah…? Ya sure ya don't wanna just drag me home and blame this all on me?! Ya gonna tell Sensei that I punched his perfect pupil?!"

"No…"

"Oh no… of course not. You would just hold it over me like black mail-"

I quickly stepped forward and gave a gentle, calming kiss.

"…mmmhmm…" Raph mumbled another obscenity into my mouth.

I pulled back slowly, keeping my eyes trained on his.

"Why did you do that, Leo…? " he questioned with a confused, yet excited look dancing in his eyes.

A small smirk played with my lips before I answered.

"To shut you up. "

••••••••••••••••••••••••

There it was! Review what you think!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


End file.
